Spring Break, Pt I
Spring Break, Pt I 'is the fifteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch and part one of the two-part special, Spring Break. It was released on January 30, 2014, and is the first episode of the third and final part of the season. Plot The Freakshows take a deserved rest from school after a regionals win. Shan and Grady go out on their first date, Sam and Kat try to reconstruct their relationship. Meanwhile, Miriam continues her nights at the Raging Bull, and Kyle gets himself to jail. Songs Episode -Shan smiled, resting on her comfortable bed, cellphone in hand, happily chatting with Grady.- “''So we won regionals, Grady and I got together, everything is going perfectly well.” '' -Shan smirked as she said so.- “''Now I`m getting into my last weeks of high school, we`re currently on the spring break, couldn’t be a better time to start dating someone, everything is just going perfect.” '' · '''Grady: '“Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow night? Somewhere cool” · '''Shan: “Sure. See ya tomorrow at the fair.” “''Perfectly well.” '' -Shan and Grady were shooting darts at balloons during a lively fair at night. The fair was crowded with all sorts of people, sound was everywhere. Small lined up light bulbs illuminated the whole thing. Shan and Grady laughed as they shot the darts and earned a big, ridiculous stuffed bear that Grady gave to Shan and they continued their way through the fair.- “Hey, we should totally try the ferris wheel” Shan said, smiling as they got to the waiting line. “I heard the house of mirrors was good.” “Yeah, we should then try it!” -Shan and Grady got into a cart of the wheel and started moving and going upwards, and they suddenly stopped at the very top of the wheel.- “Oh my gosh, its so high!” Shan said, closing her eyes while Grady grinned. “Hey, relax Shan! Nothings gonna happen. Open your eyes, come on.” -Shan slowly opened her eyes, and she started laughing, and was then joined by Grady.- “See? Nothing happens” -Shan slowly leaned towards Grady and they kissed, as a sound of drums started playing on the background.- “''Has it been a day or a week? As my eyes begin to close I am walking in my sleep. Living in a state in between, do the signs begin to show, see the eyes fare in the dark, as they glow, as they glow.” Shan`s voice is heard on the background. -Shan and Grady now do all sorts of things on the fair, Grady gets Shan some cotton candy and they enter the house of mirrors.- “''These dreams, under my pillow, in the twilight of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights” Shan`s voice sings on the background, as she and Grady laugh at the house of mirrors and run away from it. “''Something is about to be born, there`s a restlessness, keeps me up until the dawn. There is no silence, I keep following the sirens. There is no silence, I will keep following the sirens”'' Grady`s voice sang on the background as he hit with a hammer and wasn’t even close to ring the bell, and walked away with Shan. “''These dreams, under my pillow, in the twilight of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights .These dreams, under my pillow, in the twilight of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights, of these white nights”'' Shan and Grady`s voices sang in the background as they laughed on the ferris wheel, took pictures with a clown, and rode a bumping car together. At the end, they both smiled and left the fair, still smiling. -Sam and Kat were at Sam`s room at night.- “I`m really glad you could came today, I actually had no idea if you would, you know? Lately you haven’t been answering any of my calls, you`re- Kat, are you even listening to me?” -Kat raised her head from her phone.- “Oh, sorry. But fuck yeah, I also love pancakes.” -Sam sighed.- “Kat, the thing is, are you ashamed of me?” “What? No! No! Of course I am not ashamed of you! I love you, Sam.” “Well, I love you to! But… why are you ignoring me?” “Ignoring… you, Sam, I`m so sorry to tell you this, but you are not the only guy in the world, okay, and I also gotta worry about myself.” “Yeah, Kat, yeah, sure, I always knew you only worry about yourself! I should`ve thought of that before I decided to get in a relationship with the schools head cheerleader! The creepy guy, the cheerleader, it was never gonna work.” “Sam, what are you saying? We made it work!” “Well, but you really don’t care about me! You only wanted to take my virginity, laugh about it! I really felt something for you, and I thought you did felt something for me, but I was really wrong.” “Sam, stop it! Stop it, okay? I- I love you! I really do! You`re the cutest, nicest guy In the whole world, and I gave no fucks about who you were. I mean, I risked it all being with you, you see? I risked everything to be with you, but I didn`t care cause I really liked you.” -Sam nodded.- “I told you everything, but Kat, I don’t think you are the girl who gets into relationships, I think you would be better off single, for your own good, for my own good.” “What? Are You breaking up with me? You can`t Sam, we were good! Just like this? Sam?” -Sam stared at Kat, as a tear ran down his check, and Kat stared at Sam, arms crossed, tears all around her eyes.- '' “Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I was your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren`t all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them.”'' Kat slowly sang, staring at Sam and remembering the first time they talked at their secret part of school, when she was broken. “''Now you`ve been talking in your sleep, oh, oh, things you never say to me oh, oh, tell me that you`ve had enough of our love, our love.” '' ''-''Kat and Sam remained quiet for a second, then Kat sang with all her emotion.- “''Just give me a reason, just a little bit`s enough, just a second we`re not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It`s in the stars, it`s been written in the scars of our hearts, we`re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.” '' “I`m sorry, I don’t understand where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine.” '' Sam sang. “''Oh we had everything.” '' ''“Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything, and its all in your mind.” '' ''“Yeah, but it is happening.” '' ''“You`ve been having real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh, there`s nothing more than empty sheets between our love ,oh, our love our love.” '' ''“Just give me a reason, just a little bit`s enough, just a second we`re not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It`s in the stars, it`s been written in the scars of our hearts, we`re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.” ''Sam and Kat sang passionately together with all their recent emotions. “''Oh tear ducts and rust” '' Kat sang. “''I`ll fix it for us” '' ''“We`re collecting dust, but our love`s enough” '' ''“You`re holding it in” '' ''“You`re pouring a drink” '' ''““Just give me a reason, just a little bit`s enough, just a second we`re not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It`s in the stars, it`s been written in the scars of our hearts, we`re not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.” '' -Kat sobbed as the song ended.- “I guess you`re right. Maybe I shouldn`t rush again to be with someone… just, take a time for just myself.” “I think that will be great.” “Guess I`ll see you around again.” -Kat again sobbed and Sam hugged her.- -Fade to black.- -Kyle was hanging out with the school`s football team. After all he was a very valuable part of the team and still wanted to hang out with them. They were out on the streets, drunk and smoking weed.- -Kyle`s head sprung on every direction.- “Hey Kyle, you want some?” J.D, a big muscled guy asked him and Kyle shook his head. “No man, I don`t do that shit.” “Come on, dude, just a little bit.” -Kyle shook his head yet took the joint and smoke.- “Awesome right?” “I guess so…” Kyle said, all fucked up, “hey we`re out- in the middle of the street, aint like, police coming or something?” “Who cares dude?” Tomo, another member of the football team said, “chill dude.” -Kyle took the joint and inhaled again. He closed his eyes and then opened them up again, his mind spinning everywhere as he kept on drinking and smoking.- “''I`m waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I`m breathing in the chemicals.” Kyle sang, as he again inhaled the joint for a large time. “''I`m breaking in, shaping it up, then checking out the prison bus, this is it, the apocalypse, woah. I`m breaking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh, I`m radioactive, radioactive. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh, I`m radioactive, radioactive.” '' ''-''Kyle and the rest of the guys were drunk and high, laughing at everything, mumbling anything, and kept on going smoking and drinking on an alleyway.- “''I raise my flags, don my clothes, it`s a revolution, I suppose, we`ll paint it red to fit right in. Woah. I`m waking up , I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age.” '' -Kyle`s phone rang. He picked it up.- “Lenilenota” Kyle said, wasted. “Kyle, are you drunk?” Leni`s voice said. “What? What? No, never” “Ugh, Kyle, where are you? I can come pick you up.” “I`m just over here, on the… stuff… Leni, the truth is… I love your skin, your skin is awesome!” “Kyle where are you?” “See you, bye.” “Kyle- wait!” -Kyle hanged up.- '' “Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh, I`m radioactive, radioactive. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh, I`m radioactive, radioactive.” '' -A car engine was heard and a police car was suddenly in front of them.- “Whoah, dude, I told ya!” Kyle said, quickly standing up. -Two cops looked at them grinning.- “Kids never learn, do they? Adam, help me get these kids to the car.” -Some hours later, Kyle, JD and Tomo were behind bars at the sheriff`s.- “Hey man, my head hurts like hell.” Kyle said, laying down. “Dude, we`re lucky enough they didn’t found the weed” JD said, as Kyle nodded. -The bars opened and the same guy that had arrested them stepped in.- “Kyle Stoner, someone paid the charges for you.” The policeman said, and Kyle went out and saw Leni standing by the door. “Leni?” -Leni shook her head.- “Come on, Kyle.” Leni said, as she walked out by the door, followed by Kyle. “Seriously, Kyle?” Leni asked once they were on her car. “Ugh.” Kyle said, throwing up by the window. “Gross! I cant believe you, Kyle. You really crossed the line this time, guess I`ll really have to take care of you won`t I? Let`s just hope Miriam doesn’t find out of all this. Well, time to take you home, time for bed.” -Miriam was at the Raging Bull, drunk again, wearing her red dress and drinking by the bar.- “Another martini, bitch.” She said to the bartender. -Miriam stared at the man on her left, he blinked at her. She smiled.- “It`s on me.” The guy said, and Miriam laughed as she got the drink. “Thank you. But you`re way to old for me.” Miriam said as she gave her drink to the guy and walked away to the center of the Raging Bull, where everyone was drunk and dancing. -Amy and Nick had just stepped in the Raging Bull, staring around them.- “She surely is here.” Nick said, “she comes every Friday.” “Hey, there she is.” -Amy pointed at Miriam.- -Miriam was dancing, extremely drunk, sorounded by old men.- “Gentlemen…” Miriam was saying as she stumbled, trying to avoid falling. “Nick, we have to help her, if she keeps on like this she will end up real bad.” -Nick nodded and they walked towards Miriam.- -The guys around Miriam begun taking hold of her.- “What are you doing? Let me go!” Miriam yelled. -Nick came in and pushed the guys away from Miriam.- “Hey! Hey! Leave her alone!” He yelled, as the guys stared at Nick and walked away. “You alright Miriam?” Amy asked her, as Miriam held her head. “Yes… yes… I.. I wanna go home.” -Nick and Amy stared at each other and nodded.- -Some minutes later, Amy, Nick and Miriam had reached Miriam`s house.- “Here we are.” Nick said on the car. -Miriam opened the cars door and left, but before entering her house, she poked in through the car`s right fronted window, staring at Nick. “Thank you.” She said, as Nick smiled. “No problem. “ “I`m always this bitch to you… so thank you, Nicholas. See you around, I suppose… or whatever.” -Miriam walked to her house, and Amy and Nick stared at her.- “Why did you decided to help her out?” Amy asked Nick. “Well, I think we can change Miriam, turn her back to her old self, let her go from my father. Help her out.” -Miriam entered her house.- -Leni made sure Kyle was safe on his bed. -Shan and Grady shared an ice cream.- -Sam was alone at his room, torn, confused of everything.- -Kat entered her house, crying, got to her room and hugged a pillow.- -Fade to black.- Cast Absent Main Cast Members *'Brendan Dooling '''as Brandon Day *'Colton Haynes 'as Lucas Drake *'Nellie Veitenheimer 'as Rose Mitchel *'Elle Warner 'as Ula Dwayne *'Shaleine Woodley 'as Iris Novak Guest Stars *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'James Earl III 'as JD *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Polls What do you think of the episode? I loved it I liked it It was okay It sucked Which was your favorite song? White Nights Just Give Me A Reason Radioactive Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes